


A Particular Beauty

by spoke



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van point of view piece, before returning Serge to his original form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Particular Beauty

It was a day like any other, I suppose. At least, like they’ve been since I met Serge. Go on about my business and hope that Teleporter doesn't grab me in the middle of anything embarrassing. Some things really are private.

Today I am more concerned that it will interrupt my sketching. Soon we’ll have the last of the Dragon Relics, and then I will be introduced to the real Serge.

It is rather annoying that everyone assumes he is not real now. As if he is somehow less for being a demi-human. I can understand this attitude from Fargo, and the others who bear some specific grudge against Lynx. Everyone else is something of a disappointment - although people generally are.

I think he is very beautiful, artistically speaking. It’s a balanced and elegant face, the sort of thing breeders aim for in actual cats. I will regret the loss of this peculiar beauty, and so I’ve tried my best to capture it. I have a number of sketches of him, and the rest of our vast and motley crew, as well as the places we’ve been. I only hope I can finish this last one before we leave for Fort Dragonia.

Although I doubt it, since he has already begun to stir, ears twitching where the sun slants onto them. Though I am not inclined to put down my pencil even as his eyes open, and the narrow slits orient towards me.

I think it because I have never known him as anything but a demi-human that I am one of the few who recognizes that particular arc of his whiskers as a smile.


End file.
